Those Teenage Years
by Jheri
Summary: [TimmyTrixie] Timmy is now 15 and still has his fairies. He has to deal with the normal problems of a teenager and a certain black haired girl he had liked since he was a kid. Please Read and Review!


Update:_ Rewrote the chapter, thanks for your review **malacore3.0**, it helped me._

_Okay, this is my first FOP fic, so be nice. I'm veeery far from being a good writer (especially because English isn't my first language) so don't expect this fic to be brilliant-awesomeness-omg-wtf-bbq._

About the couple:_ Many of you disapprove TimmyTrixie. If you don't like, **don't read**. I will throw a giant pie of d00m at you if you leave retarded comments about how TootieTimmy is better than TimmyTrixie, just remember that everyone has different likes for couples._

_Criticism is welcome, actually I will **really really really** love you if you leave a review. If I don't get any reviews I'll think that no one reads and I'll be depressed and commit suicide and kill innocent flies and everything (**j/k**), just review!_

* * *

Imagine you're an average 9 year old unhappy kid. Just another one from the crowd, the one that always goes unnoticed, the one that has no special talents, the one that knows he will not leave any imprint on humanity. Suddenly, when you think your life is totally unworthy you are given magical creatures to make every wish of your's come true. At first you think all your problems will just vanish and you go with that idea for days. Days become weeks, weeks become moths and finally you realize that no matter how many wishes you have made, no matter how much magic do you have in your power, you continue being a normal, ordinary, kid. 

That's the story of Timmy Turner, a kid with fairy godparents. He was the person who got to have his magical friends for most time because he just didn't have enough to be happy, yet. Now he was 15, still not satisfied with anything he had done and not realizing everything he had.

---

Timmy woke up with that annoying feeling of tiredness, one of those times in which you just want the alarm to stop, the clock to go back a few hours and fall asleep again. Unfortunately and obviously that never happens.

The summer vacations lasted too little, almost nothing. They were not fun but at least he didn't have to do any homework. His parents went to Hawaii without him because they went on a "business trip", AJ moved to England because of his studies and being with Chester without AJ was weird and not-so-fun.

Maybe he would be more positive if he had to go to the same school but after having a long and a boring speech with his parents, they decided that it was better for him to switch schools. He did everything to oppose but it was, of course, useless.

Timmy groaned and reached for the alarm clock burying his head in the pillow until the annoying melody finally stopped. The first thing he saw were his fairies poofing out of their fishbowl and greeting him with big smiles.

"Hey Timmy!" they said in chorus.

"Hello guys..."

"So how do you feel? It's your first day of school!" Cosmo said happily.

"Amazing," Timmy replied making a grin as if he was about to die.

"You know, it isn't so bad, it's like erasing the past and starting over again," Wanda tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but I'll miss my friends"

"Do you have any? AJ isn't even here and Chester will be in the same school as you," Cosmo raised an eyebrow and stared at Timmy.

Wanda slightly elbowed her husband.

"Yeah, you'll miss your friends but you'll have new ones very soon... come on! You should be a little more optimistic!"

"I guess you're right," Timmy said trying to sound more energetic. "No one knows about me so I can try to be popular! Yeah! That's a great idea Wanda... so, firstly I want a makeover."

"No, that isn't what I meant--"

"I wish I had cool clothes!"

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged weird looks and raised their wands poofing Timmy into new clothes: blue baggy jeans, gray zip-up hoodie, white shirt and white sneakers. They didn't forget his signature: pink silly hat.

"Thanks guys!" Timmy was in a better mood now. "Yeah, new school is great!"

"Just because you have different clothes doesn't make you a different person," Wanda pointed out. "You shouldn't try to be someone else, you should be yourself."

"And I am myself, I just want to make a good impression," Timmy explained.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their eyebrows.

"So now I got to go guys! Thanks again!"

"Wait, won't we go with you!" the fairies asked, almost shocked.

"Nah, it's my first day and um... I don't know... when I was younger it wasn't that risky... now people are more observant, you know what I mean, I don't want to lose you."

"O...kay..." his godparents said in chorus and waved him good bye.

Timmy's parents were still asleep so he didn't have to lose time with the breakfast. He quietly stepped down the stairs and made his way to the door. Glancing at the window he noticed that Chester was already waiting for him, comfortably sitting in his backpack. Timmy exited the house.

"Whoa, nice clothes, where did you get them?" Chester asked after getting up and greeting him.

"Uh... Internet," Timmy said his usual lie.

They started walking towards their new school.

"You look much like that guy Trixie went out with in--"

Trixie, why did he have to mention her? She was one of the things in Timmy's life he seriously wanted to forget. They were in the same school for 4 entire years and in that period Timmy tried almost every thing to be noticed but she never even said hello to him. Of course she was too good for him but a little attention wouldn't have hurt. Then she swithed school and Timmy totally forgot about her... well, maybe not totally.

"Cut it! You know how much I hate talking about her," Timmy said angrily.

"Why? Just because you were dying for her for about 4 years and she didn't even know your name?" Chester insisted with a hidden smirk.

"Yes, that's--"

"And because of all the things you did for her and she never said thank you?"

"Yes, so--"

"And because--"

"Enough! Besides I got over her anyway."

"That's because you haven't seen her in, what? Two years? It would be pathetic if you still had something for her."

Timmy's mood suddenly dropped down again. Trixie was a reminder of how stupidly obsessed he was. Maybe even worse than Tootie with him. At least Timmy knew Tootie's name and actually cared about her... well, kinda cared.

They finally arrived at their new school and just after entering the building they became nervous and disoriented. There were many teens talking and laughing, everybody knew everything about each other. Timmy and Chester felt uneasy in this new environment.

"Ook... this will be hard," Timmy muttered staring at everybody. "Do you know anyone?"

"Not really, do you?"

"No..."

They remained silent for a while, still uncomfortable about everything.

"Hey wait, I think I just saw Trixie," Chester suddenly said.

"It's not funny," Timmy rolled the eyes.

"No, seriously, look," Chester turned his friend's head so he could see he was not lying.

Timmy frowned. About five lockers away from him was standing a beautiful girl talking to some other guys. She had shoulder length black hair that framed her almost perfectly shaped face and contrasted with her baby blue eyes. She was wearing a half-unbuttoned casual white blouse over a small pink tank top, a white miniskirt with a pink belt and pink sandals. She was hand by hand with a blonde haired girl.

Of course it was Trixie, Timmy recognized her almost immediately, she didn't change at all, the same annoyingly arrogant voice, similar clothes and the girl standing next to her was probably Veronica.

"Holy f--," Timmy quickly hid behind Chester. "It's her!"

"I thought you said you got over her," Chester mockingly said.

"Well... yeah, but... but..." Timmy's voice sounded changed and weird.

"Oh come on, you're behaving like a little boy, why don't you greet her?" Chester suggested.

"What? No! I don't want everything to start again."

Chester glanced at his friend with pity. Poor Timmy, as much as he hated to admit it, his crush for Trixie Tang seemed to be eternal.

"Look, I'm your best friend and I think it's worth a try, people change, maybe you have a chance." Chester slapped him on the shoulder supportingly.

"I have a better idea, let's go away unnoticed, we can return to our school and everything will be fine and--"

"She's coming," Chester whispered elbowing Timmy.

Timmy yelped and tried to escape but Chester grabbed him by his hoodie and made him stay. Indeed, the girl was moving towards them.

"Act normal, you idiot," Chester mumbled under his breath. "Now greet her, now!"

Just when she was going to walk past the guys, Chester pushed Timmy, almost making him crash into Trixie. Now that Timmy was on her way and had her attention he understood that it would be too stupid to remain silent. Surprisingly she was the first one to speak.

"Hey, do I know you?" she asked, her eyes fixed on him.

"Um... yes... I mean no... I mean I don't know..." Timmy blurted out.

Chester smacked a hand on his forehead. Timmy caught Chester's angry glance and took a deep breath trying to relax.

"Yes or no?" Trixie asked growing a bit desperate.

"Yes... we were in the same school... my name's Timmy Turner."

"Timmy..." Trixie's eyes narrowed, she was trying to remember. "Oh, I think I remember you now, red Porsche, your dad works in that big company... right?"

Timmy gasped, she was obviously mistaking him for someone really popular. But... maybe it was for good, she didn't have to know that he was the silly pink-hatted boy who was obsessed with her for 4 years. It was his chance. He can wish for a red Porsche... he had everything to support the lie.

"Yep, and you're Trixie Tang, right?" Timmy said with a more self-confident voice.

Chester stared at him in disbelief but Timmy pretended to ignore him.


End file.
